Conóceme
by n.PoWw
Summary: Es hora, es hora de que conozcas al verdadero yo, Ryuzaki. Ryoma x Sakuno.
1. Ryoma 1

Conóceme

"_Having a day from hell_

_It wasn't going so well, befote you came. "_

***

Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki, estas ahí, mirando el partido, me das aliento con tu mirada, sabes que voy a ganar.

¿Para que te preocupas?

No entiendo, se que me admiras, pero no me conoces, admiras la imagen que tienes de mi. Nadie sabe lo que soy, soy distinto a lo que todos piensan.

¿A quien admiras Ryuzaki?

Siempre estas ahí, no entiendo el porque, te sonrojas cuando te miro, tartamudeas al hablarme, solo observas.

¿Qué observas Ryuzaki?

Eres callada, curiosa y tu amiga tiene un megáfono incorporado, no te pierdes mis partidos, pero no gritas como los demás, simplemente admiras.

¿Qué admiras?

No se si ves el partido, la técnica de juego, mi estilo, al príncipe del tennis o a Ryoma Echizen, el verdadero yo.

¿A quien ves tú?

Quiero saberlo, no se como empecé a preguntarme todas estas cosas ni cuando, simplemente paso. Quiero saberlo, quiero saber muchas cosas de ti, hiciste que mi atención se posara en ti, ahora no te libraras de mi. Quiero conocerte.

¿Cómo eres Ryuzaki?

Este partido no lo considero, es como una practica mas, lo ganare lo supe desde que empezó, pero las preguntas que vuelan en mi mente hacen que lo retrase en un poco mas, no quiero el bullicio cerca de mi, no me dejan pensar bien, incluso ahora no lo hago.

Quisiera demostrar muchas cosas, pero no lo hago, no tengo porque, el resto no tiene porque ver la realidad.

¿Querrás ver mi realidad?

Termino el partido y tu mirada cambio, brilla, gane era obvio, te alegras por mi victoria o al menos eso quiero creer.

¿Causo tu alegría?

Quisiera que sepas de mi, el verdadero yo, solo tu, no me interesa que el mundo sepa, solo quiero que tu lo sepas.

¿Por qué tu?

Llego el momento Ryuzaki, quiero que me conozcas, haré que me conozcas, al verdadero Ryoma Echizen, no al príncipe del tennis sino a mí, y ahora solo tengo un temor, el primero que he sentido.

¿Querrás conocerme?

Al menos lo intentare, quiero que me conozcas, ya veré como, mi atención se poso en ti, quiero saber de ti y que tu sepas de mi, quiero conocer a la verdadera Sakuno Ryuzaki. Quiero que conozcas al verdadero Ryoma Echizen.

Es hora de que sepas a quien admiras, no soy como todos piensan, lo veras.

¿seguirás admirándome Ryuzaki?

Poco a poco los temores se van presentando, es curioso, la risa de arrogancia que muestro ahora, todos piensan que es por el partido ganado, ilusos, nadie sabe nada. Pronto tu sabrás todo.

¿Quieres saber la realidad Ryuzaki?

Es hora, es hora de que me conozcas.

Conóceme, Ryuzaki.

Conóceme a mí, a Ryoma Echizen.

Olvidaras al Príncipe del Tennis.

Me conocerás a mí, al verdadero yo.

Conóceme.

***

Bueno esta es una idea que tengo, espero sus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias.

Pienso que será un pov por capitulo, alternado, si le toco a Ryoma el próximo a Sakuno, me inspire en un libro que lei hace tiempo.

Hablando de este capitulo, Ryoma un poco confuso ¿ah? Posesivo e inseguro, no se, se me dio que el podría pensar así al verla siempre en sus partidos, y de ahí comenzó, quisiera saber sus opiniones.

Actualizare cuando la imaginación llegué, ya vere como ira esta historia. Solo que advierto ya no tienen 12 años han crecido, por eso Ryoma es asi, digamos que regreso de estados unidos ya?

Bueno, gracias por leer hasta acá, y hasta pronto.

Nos leemos.

Atte.

PoWw.

"_Cruel to be kind_

_Means that I love you"_


	2. Sakuno 1

Risa

*******

Llegaba tarde, ya ¿para que correr? Así llegara un minuto más o uno menos igual seria una tardanza. Realmente no importaba, estaban en esa época pre-exámenes de fin de curso donde los profesores están estresados y no hacen caso a faltas menores, mi tardanza era de eso o así lo pienso, tengo buenas notas y no causo problemas.

Camino rápido, pero no llego a correr sigo cansada tuve un sueño placentero y no quise despertar, pero recordé que si no iba al colegio no vería a Ryoma-kun y suena tonto, simplemente soy una tonta niña enamorada de el gran príncipe del tennis y nada mas, nada mas…

¿Qué se esconde detrás de su sonrisa arrogante?

Siempre me he preguntado eso, cuando nos conocimos a los 12 esa sonrisa fue lo que me gusto de él, ahora estaban en penúltimo año, finalizándolo para ser exactos; el se fue un tiempo a estados unidos gano todo lo que pudo ganar y regreso, ahora mis sentimientos hacia el no cambiaron y si lo hicieron, creo que se hicieron mas fuertes.

¿Algún día me notaras?

Siempre me hago esa pregunta, es frustrante estar así… sin saber que puede pensar de mi o si sabe si existo, muchas veces me pregunto porque no puedo arrancarme lo que siento, matarlo y que desaparezca.

A veces pienso en atorarme de pastillas, cincuenta aspirinas y a ver si logro matar eso, no morir yo, simplemente ese amor que siento que duele demasiado.

Baaah eso ya sonó demasiado a Sussana Kaysen, amo ese libro y película, pero detesto a Angelina Jolie es tan perrita ja!

¿Qué tan tarde estaría llegando?

¿Notarias si no estuviera Ryoma-kun?

Te conozco hace millones de años y sigo llamándote así, sigo tartamudeando cuando me hablas, sigo sonrojándome a penas me miras. ¿Más patética puedo llegar a ser?

Dios, me doy tanta lastima, y así empecé a reír, camino cada vez mas lento porque simplemente ¡no puedo parar de reír!

Ay dios, me duele la barriga y no puedo parar, me importa ahora un bledo si la gente me mira raro, si se me escucha a cuadras y cuadras de distancia.

Las lagrimas caen de mi ojos, y simplemente son de risa, porque me parecí a mi misma tan pero tan patética que me auto ocasione un ¡ataque de risa!

"_respira, respira sakuno, no te ahogues en risa" _– era el pensamiento que surcaba mi cabeza mientras mi risa iba disminuyendo lentamente, y así a lo lejos escuche pasos, me importaban poco sinceramente, quería parar de reír y poder seguir caminando hacia la escuela.

Esos pasos, poco a poco se acercaban, supongo que es otro que esta retrasado, creo que corre pero ¡no importa! Debo de parar de reír, va a rebasarme y supongo que me mirara con una cara de: ¿Qué fue con esta? Porque me rió como una loca.

Quisiera ver su cara pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, la risa ¡no me deja! Y eso hace que me ría aun mas, parezco drogada, ¿seguro que no me fume algo y estaba tan stone que ni cuenta me di?

¡Listo va a pasarme y mirara despectivamente y yo me quedare riendo aun más!

Y ahí fue donde lo mas bizarro paso, el que pasaba corriendo tomo mi mano en su carrera y ¡me arrastro con el! Estoy corriendo, asfixiándome porque no puedo parar de reír, ya que primero me reía porque me di lastima y ahora el tipo que me ha debido de mirar con cara de: Qué pedo, esta seguro drogada y llega tarde

¿Y si es un maleante?

Y la risa aumento, dios es definitivo ¡estoy drogada! Pensar en todo eso hace que me de mas risa! ¿Que inhale? ¿Gas de la risa del dentista?

Estoy corriendo, siendo arrastrada por un tipo que corre a la velocidad de la luz creo, no puedo parar de reír, y llego tarde. Definitivamente este es un DIA para recordar.

No se cuanto paso, pero ese tipo iba disminuyendo el paso, y mi ataque de risa no parecía tener fin.

Finalmente "nos" detuvimos, el se detuvo yo simplemente me estrelle contra su espalda y esto aumento mi ataque.

Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki –

Y al escuchar eso mi risa se apago, mis ojos se abrieron a mas no poder y palidecí, delante mió estaba ryoma echizen y su arrogante sonrisa.

*******

Bueno aquí esta el , se me dio por poner ese mega ataque de carcajadas, porque me pasan a menudo y pensé bueno ¡haré algo así!

Bueno como se dan cuenta, sakuno creció, pasa por la adolescencia maldita y bendita de todos, lo de kaysen lo puse porque estoy leyendo "girl, interrupted" la frase de las 50 aspirinas me encanta. ^^

Bueno espero que no las haya decepcionado. Dudas, sugerencias, criticas y puteos son bien aceptados. ^^

**DEJEN REVIEW, YA?**

Bueno no leemos.

Pow.

"_I'll __Paint You In The Colour Of My Dream"_


	3. Ryoma 2

**Ookina kino shita de…**

"Under the big tree"

* ( ) – significa que va a narrar los hechos cuando vuelva el "*" significa que termino de relatar.

_- Cursiva – _diálogos

_- "Cursiva" – _pensamientos

*******

Esta fresco, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, tengo flojera de moverme pero tengo hambre, tendré que despertarla…

¿Qué sueñas Ryuzaki?

Duermes tranquilamente a mi lado, recostada en mi hombro con una sonrisa que delata tu sueño placentero.

¿Quién pensaría que hoy pasaría el día contigo?

*****(Relato)

No fuimos a la escuela, en verdad no hubo clases, Momoshiro llamo para decirme cuando estaba en camino, algo con bichos menciono, deje de prestarle atención cuando escuche a alguien riéndose, era un risa demasiado contagiosa, demasiado agradable. Ahí la vi., colgué el teléfono y corrí, quería ver porque se reía o con quien.

Estaba sola, iba a rebasarla pero no se como ni porque tome su mano y la arrastre conmigo, no entendía porque reía, quería que me lo dijera pero no sabia como preguntarle o que preguntarle, llegamos al parque ahí me detuve y ella se estrello conmigo, rió mas fuerte hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba conmigo.

¿Por qué dejaste de reír?

Callaste de la nada, _- ¿Por qué estamos en el parque Ryoma-kun?_ – no me miraste a los ojos al preguntarme y tu rostro estaba sonrojado y pude darme cuenta de algo, haz cambiado, estas mas bonita…

Eres la primera chica que he considerado bonita en mi vida, tu rostro inocente y tus largas trenzas, por eso te decía que las cortes, me distraen, tú me distraes, tienes algo que me distrae y no tengo la mas remota idea de que es…

Me turbaste, solo te dije que no había clases, te despediste, preparaste para regresar a casa pero no te deje, -_ quédate – _fue lo único que dije, me miraste sorprendida y asentiste.

Me senté bajo el gran árbol, y me seguiste, paso un rato y no decías nada y yo tampoco, no quiero romper este silencio. Estabas incomoda no parabas de moverte y tu rostro estaba rojo. Y la pregunta regreso a mi cabeza.

_¿Por qué __reías de esa forma? – _tu rostro enrojeció más, inhalaste y soltaste un suspiro, la respuesta iba a llegar.

_Bueno… ryoma-kun ¿nunca te ha pasado que te __ríes de ti mismo? – _me respondiste con una pregunta. –_ no... ¿Toda esa risa era porque te reías de ti misma? – _No lo creía… ¿uno puede burlarse así de si mismo?

_Bueno pues si, lo que pasa es que… - _callaste y te pusiste a pensar, quiero saber que piensas ryuzaki… ¿confiaras en mí para decirlo? – _pensé en . . . algo que me sucede y la verdad me pareció patético y por eso me reí, de lo patético de esa situación… - _Aclaraste algo pero… - _y… ¿Qué situación es esa? – _enrojeciste aun mas, bajaste la mirada luego dijiste que no tenia importancia y reíste nerviosa.

Me recosté en el tronco y te jale un poco para que hagas lo mismo, quiero saber mas pero no quiero presionarte… solo quiero saber…

Al rato me dormí y es obvio que tú hiciste lo mismo.

*(Fin del relato)

_Ry__uzaki…_ - trato de despertarte suavemente meciéndote un poco… y poco a poco abres los ojos.

Es tarde… ¿tienes hambre? – quiero alargar el momento de tu compañía, quiero saber mas de ti. Asentiste, eso me dio la idea de invitarte el almuerzo te ofrecí pero te negaste.

Y ahora sacas de tu mochila tu caja del almuerzo de la escuela – _Es bastante, lo hice hoy con la idea de compartirlo cont… con alguien… y no es necesario que gastes dinero si hay suficiente para los dos Ryoma-kun - _rectificaste…

¿Para quién era ese almuerzo?

Decidí aceptarte, la comida era buena – ¿_tú lo hiciste? -_

_Si, ¿te parece . . . bueno? – _Te haz sonrojado y tus ojos brillas esperando una afirmación, no te la puedo negar porque mentiría – _Cocinas bien ryuzaki – _sonríes y ahora comes entusiasmada, pareces una niña pequeña que se conforma con un cumplido…

Eres linda… diablos sueno cursi… parezco mi padre… quiero reír… estoy riendo…

_¿Ryoma-kun de que te __ríes?_ – te escuche preguntar… y ahora entiendo tu risa de esta mañana… me enseñaste algo Ryuzaki… - _Ahora te comprendo Ryuzaki_ – dije entre carcajadas… no entiendo porque me da risa pensar en lo cursi que soy y en q soné al viejo de mi padre pero no importa… no me importa ser así delante de ti…

Supongo que me miraste sin entender y seguiste comiendo, el tiempo pasa, te pregunto cosas al azar para saber de ti y respondo lo que quieres saber, es un paso para que me conozcas, hay cosas que quiero ver si t das cuenta por ti misma…

Las horas pasan, mañana nohabra clases. Te acompaño a casa y quiero seguir enterándome cosas de ti… tus pensamientos.

Rayos… tengo que pensar algo para conseguir un momento así … para saber mas… - _"piensa baka ¡piensa!" –_ ese pensamiento estaba presente mientras trataba de maquinar algo…

_Ryuzaki… ¿me __acompañarías a encordar mi raqueta mañana? – _fue lo único que cruzo mi cabeza y algo necesitaba…

Asentiste y sonreíste con ojos brillantes

¿Brillan por mí?

Llegamos a tu casa, momento de despedirse, -_ vendré por ti a la 1, Bye – _no sabia que mas decir ni hacer, me i vuelta y encamine a casa pasando las cuadras apure el paso hasta correr…

Iré a encordar mi raqueta con Ryuzaki…

Mañana a la una

Siento ansiedad, como cuando voy a jugar un partido con mi oyaji…

¿Causas tanto en mí? ¿Por qué?

Dejare de atormentarme… por el momento tengo que romper las cuerdas de mi raqueta para poder encordarlas mañana…

*******

Perdón por demorarme un poco más que con los otros capítulos… Pero si esperaban este denle gracias a la canción que lleva el mismo titulo que el Cáp., de Siam Shade y a los Hanson con Penny & me y Save Me xD

Bueno espero haber cumplido expectativas, trato de que cada perspectiva tenga un modo de pensar distinto espero que se note. Y como que Ryoma esta templado no? Ja!

Empezare ya mismo el siguiente para no demorar, bueno comenten, critiquen, recomienden, opinen, se agradece todo :D

A verdad… el cap anterior tuvo pocos rv y no conseguí inspiración porq no había opiniones ni criticas ni nada… así que porfas se necesitan las reviews… ^^

Bye

Atte.

**PoWw.**

"_I'm dying to be alive"_


	4. Sakuno 3

**Caminando**

Es un día normal…

Camino, caminando voy…

Caminando al supermercado voy…

Caminando, caminando, un pie se mueve y luego el otro, pasó sincronizado

Es tan difícil no pensar en lo que ha pasado estos días… estoy en la mitad de mi primera semana de vacaciones de verano.

Los exámenes se juntaron aun mas porque suspendieron 3 días la escuela debido a que ¡de la nada habían panales de abejas¡ y tenían que deshacerse de ellos para que no sean un peligro para nadie, felizmente tengo buenas calificaciones y no dependo de los finales para aprobar los cursos, felizmente – y un suspiro salio de mis labios –

Fui a encordar con Ryoma-kun su raqueta, fue extraño…el señor de la tienda le hizo unos comentarios como que – _chico, parece que hubieras agarrado a golpes tu raqueta, aprende a quererla mas – _no entendí bien… y Ryoma-kun simplemente bajo su gorra tapando su rostro por completo, me entere un poco de él ese dia…

Como que tiene un hermano mayor, no le gusta la comida americana, detesta navidad y su cumpleaños…

Cosas normales que no tenía la mas remota idea…

-_Mou…-_ la frustración salio a través de un quejido inaudible…

Soy lamentable… estoy enamorada de un chico que en verdad apenas conozco… si lo llegara a conocer…

¿Seguiría sintiendo lo mismo por el?

Pensando bien las cosas, después de ese día casi no lo vi porque tenía que entrenar… pero el último día de clases me acompaño a casa. Salí de la escuela estaba lloviendo, esas lluvias de verano que nadie sabe cuando vendrán, mojan a todos porque nos confiamos a andar sin paraguas duran un buen rato y dejan todo brillando y luego el calor nos asota con mas fuerza aun.

***(****Relato)**

Salí resignada a mojarme de pies a cabeza pero no importaba, no tenia que ir a secar mi uniforme rápido para usarlo al día siguiente ni tenia que preocuparme si caía enferma, porque no tendría clases. Estaba dispuesta a empaparme apenas saliera de la seguridad de el techo de la escuela, di los primeros pasos resignada pero no me moje…

Levante la vista y un paraguas estaba sobre mi cabeza, mire a ver quien lo sostenía y los ví, vi a los ojos de gato color ámbar, mi corazón latió con fuerza y se que mi rostro era color grana…

_-mada, mada dane, ryuzaki, las noticias dijeron que __llovería – _ahí estaba tu típica frase, arrogante sonrisa y mirada confusa… - _te acompaño a casa, para que no mojes tus largas_ trenzas – dijiste con un tono pícaro y burlón. Ahora actúas raro, no se si sera con todos o te burlas de mi a veces…pero por ahora no importa y quisiera creer que es solo con migo, mantiene mi esperanza…

Caminábamos en dirección a mi casa, no decíamos nada y… creo que no había nada que decir. Gozaba la caminata porque se podía sentir el aroma a tierra mojada de los jardines y el goteo constante era relajante. Y así poco a poco creo que logre calmarme… y tal vez mi rostro tomó un color normal, ja.

Llegamos a casa y me despedí pero ahí paso… algo… que no se que fue…

Dejo de llover, me despedí de ti y me pareció oír un –_ Bye Ryuzaki, nos vemos pronto- _mientras dabas la vuelta tomando el camino a tu casa y una sonrisa se pintaba en tu rostro… No entendí porque dijiste eso… ni tu sonrisa lo único que llegue a entender fue que sentí temblar mis rodillas y apenas pude llegar a un lugar seguro para derrumbarme y quedar totalmente stone, mi cuarto…

**(****Fin del relato)**

Hasta ahora sigo preguntándome porque Ryoma-kun se comporta extraño…

En fin, no vale nada seguir preguntándome todo eso, estoy de vacaciones ¡tengo que relajarme! ¿No?, espera, no seas tonta Sakuno, por supuesto que si, estas vacaciones significan eso, relajarme y así poder empezar bien mi ultimo año de secundaria, entrar a la universidad a estudiar… no tengo la mas remota idea…

Soy un desastre… me la paso sufriendo por alguien que aparentemente no tiene interés por el genero femenino y ni siquiera por el masculino, mi vida gira en torno a sufrir por él, llorar por él, fantasear que soy novia de él, pensar en él.

¿Más patética puedo ser?

Conclusión del día de hoy: Yo Sakuno Ryuzaki soy pusilánime…

Suspiro… hoy voy suspirando infinitas veces jaja bueno dicen que cuando uno suspira es que la felicidad se va escapando… Mou ósea… mi felicidad es infinita porque suspiro cada dos por tres

Bueno eso me levanta un poco el animo, jaja :P pero ¿Qué era lo que tenia que hacer?

Sobre esfuerzo mental por recordar…. (voz de la abuela Sumire) _– sakuno, compra lo que esta en la lista que te di, si quieres cocinar compra lo que necesites o sino compra algo ya listo porque hoy no vendré a cenar y llegare tarde, tengo un evento al cual asistir._

Cocinar no quiero hoy así que comprare algo listo y lo calentare en el microondas, hoy quiero pintar.

Misión: Al¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ super!!!!!!!!! Jajajaja es divertido hablar así…

La gente debe de pensar que estoy loca, es decir hoy salí de mi casa hecha un desastre,

Mi cabello como pocas veces no esta atado de ninguna forma y de vestir tengo un pantalón de buzo negro holgado y un polo largo plomo de esos largos holgados pero no grandes como de hombre y dice: Hot Issue de estampado, hoy pensaba pintar y para eso me gusta estar cómoda pero necesito alimentarme y comprar lo que me pidió mi abuela.

Y pasa el rato y llego al súper, compro lo que necesito y me dirijo de vuelta a casa con bolsas pesadas… bueno supongo que esto será mi gran ejercicio de todo el verano…

Caminando de regreso… desgarrándome los músculos de brazos, antebrazos, ejercitando creo todo el cuerpo cargando estas pesadas bolsas que por ahora ¡detesto con toda mi alma!

Otro suspiro…

Resignación

No tengo de otra y no esta muy lejos

_- ¡Mira es Sakuno!_

¡¿De donde vino eso?!

***

Hola! De verdad siento mucho haberme tardado con este capitulo pero les juro que no sabia que escribir y no estoy al cien contenta con ese capitulo pero es como una transición para la trama principal…

Ryoma no apareció este capitulo fue mas sobre la cabeza de sakuno y no se preocupen porque ¡habrá mucho de Ryoma!

Ahora no escribí no solo por el boqueo sino porque tuve una asquerosa crisis existencial y vocacional pero lo solucione wiiiiiiiii Diseño grafico, marketing y publicidad y fotografía ahí voy!

Yey!

Bueno gracias por leer este capitulo y sus opiniones son bien aceptadas **:**D

Gracias!

Pow!

"_end=START"_

Pd: es una canción de misono :P se las recomiendo!


	5. Ryoma 3

**Citas…**

Momoshiro no deja de hablar, fue a mi casa en la mañana, jugamos tenis ¿sino para que otra cosa iría?, de ahí fuimos a comer, desde la ultima vez que Momo comió en casa lo vetaron por comer demasiado… en verdad es gracioso eso.

Momo no deja de hablar de una chica Ann Tachibana hermana de el capitán de Fudomine, no se que porque no deja de hablar de ella.

-_Creo que la invitare a salir, es decir he hablado con ella algunas veces y es linda y quiero invitarla pero ¿y si me dice que no? O si acepta ¿Qué hago? ¿A dónde la llevo?- _

No se calla, y me pregunta por gusto porque no pienso decirle nada no tengo la mas remota idea de ese tema, y si tanto quiere salir con Tachibana que salga con ella…

No se callaba, Momoshiro no se callaba llevaba mas de media hora hablando prácticamente solo, invitarla no era tan difícil, yo ya había invitado a salir a ryuzaki y bueno TAN difícil no fue, es decir fue difícil pero no TANTO, habían cosas MAS difíciles que esa pero…

Esta bien invitarla fue BASTANTE difícil, ya que la invite a lo primero que se me ocurrió, destroze una raqueta nueva, y tuve que correr como media hora después de pedirle que me acompañe para lograr sacar de su cuerpo la energía que quedo en mi después de haber sentido tantos nervios.

Oh si, Momoshiro sufria y tenia razon, era difícil.

_-Le pregunto si quiere salir conmigo a tal lugar, me dice que si, ese día la recojo, salimos, caminamos, hacemos algo entretenido, comemos helado… ¿Qué mas podría hacer con ella?_

_-¡Mira, es Sakuno!_ – escuche decir a Momo de la nada.

¡¿nani?! – solté de golpe ya que menciono a quien precisamente fue la protagonista de esa esena mia de maratonista, rompe cosas y nervioso.

-Vamos Ryoma, saludemos a Sakuno-chan – y me arrastraron a saludarla.

Y ahí estabas, la chica con la que tuve una cita en un desesperado intento de conocer mas a fondo pero, ese día no fue malo, me divertí en verdad, así que no tengo porque sentirme intimidado, no tengo porque molestarme con eso.

_-Momo-sempai, Ryoma-kun, buenas tardes – _dijo antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia

_Sakuno-chan, responde esto, ¿si o no?_ – de ¡¿donde venia esa pregunta de momoshiro?! – _mmm pues, si, pero ¿si a que? – _y respondiste su pregunta extraña para todo aquellos que no son Momoshiro Takeshi

Arigato sakuno-chan, resolviste mi duda, que Ryoma te explique, tengo algo que hacer, ¡adiós! – fue lo que le escuche decir antes de no verlo mas, no sabia que corría tan rápido…

Volví a fijar mi vista en ti y tu cabello esta suelto y tu rostro expresa fastidio.

_¿te molestó verme? – _solté sin darme cuenta.

¡No! Como cree Ryoma-kun, lo que pasa es que las bolsas pesan mucho… - No te molesto con mi presencia, al pensar que lo hacia una cólera me invadió, invadió todo mi ser en un segundo y apenas lo negaste desapareció como si nunca la hubiera sentido. Estar cerca de ti me hace ver, sentir distinto a lo usual, pero estoy feliz que seas tu. Me hace sentir bien que alguien me haga sentir frustrado, molesto, feliz me hace gracia ya que solo yo se que no soy insensible como todos dicen.

¿Piensas eso de mi? ¿piensas que soy insensible?

Caminamos, ahora yo sostengo las bolsas y nos dirigimos a tu casa. A pesar que el sol esta en lo alto y a esta hora no hay sombra, no me molesta, no me molesta porque estoy contigo.

Ahora tu rostro esta sereno como siempre, tu cabello suelto se mueve al compás del poco viento que hay, ropa informal.

_Hot issue?_ – no lo soporte, me causo gracia que usaras una camiseta como esa. – _Es el nombre de una canción y single de una banda coreana_ – ah así que usabas ropa de una banda que gustaba…

_que banda?_ – la curiosidad me invadió, saber que música escuchas – 4minute, es una banda pop de chicas allá en Corea

Voltee el rostro mirándote a los ojos y de ahí a tu camiseta – y eres fan? – era mas una afirmación que una pregunta la verdad no usarías una camiseta de una banda a menos que te guste. – _Si, no me gustan mucho las bandas de corea, unas que otras, porque son repetitivas, ellas son un poco mas escandalosas sin salir de lo comercial_.

_Ya veo, tendrían que ser escandalosas para lanzar una canción con ese nombre, no lo crees?_ – pregunte mirándote mientras una se me escapaba una sonrisa, una que sabría que te haría sonrojar.

Me diste la razón y tu rostro cubierto de un dulce sonrojo. Quería molestarte mas.

_Te queda bien esa camiseta Ryuzaki_ – tu rostro enrojeció aun mas mientras me agradecías entrecortadamente. – _más por el logo que otra cosa, va contigo_.

¿Captarías eso Ryuzaki?

Pues si, porque te sonrojaste aun mas y miraste el suelo.

Seguimos a tu casa, me invitas a pasar, me ofreces limonada helada.

Estamos en la sala de tu casa, conversando de cualquier cosa. Te explico la extraña pregunta de Momoshiro, escucho tu risa. Me contaste que momoshiro siempre te pregunta cosas de la nada, generalmente responde si cuando te pregunta animado y no cuando esta molesto.

Seguimos hablando de cualquier cosa, quiero que veas la verdad de mi, hice una promesa conmigo mismo y quiero cumplirla, por eso hablo contigo, es cierto que antes no hablaba casi con nadie, las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que volví, si hablo mas con la gente pero nada sobre mi en verdad, pero a ti si te cuento sobre mi, mis cosas, mis gustos porque quiero que los sepas, nada mas.

_Y por eso mañana saldré con eiji-kun_ – un momento, hablábamos de el paseo que habra el fin de semana a la playa con los del club de tennis y algunas personas mas y de la nada me dices que saldrás con ¡¿Kikumaru?!

¿Por qué? – te sobresaltaste un poco, mi voz salio un poco mas dura de lo que espere y se que no debo de tener el rostro mas feliz del mundo en este momento pero…

¡¿Por qué saldrás con Kikumaru mañana?!

Porque… porque somos los encargados de comprar varias de las cosas para el viernes – bajaste la mirada al decir eso… se que piensas que me e enfadado por algo y no sabes porque, ni yo mismo se porque la verdad pero mañana estarás con Kikumaru.

Pero el viernes y mientras estemos en la playa no podrás estar con nadie mas.

* * *

Bueno, disculpen la demora pero escribí y rescribí este capitulo millones de veces porque simplemente era una basura lo que escribía, hoy me inspire de esto a las 2am espero que les guste.

Se van a la playa y ryoma de la nada dijo eso! Aa que esperaran?! Que pasara?! Jajajaja bueno prox cap que mas.. tarde empezare con el ;P. A verdad varias me piden caps mas largos, pero el tipo de esta historia es así, así que la verdad lamento no poder cumplir con ese pedido.

Opiniones, criticas, abucheos, puteos, todo se recibe del mejor animo :D. Agradezco a todas las que leen mi historia, a todas las que leen y dejan rv, y a las que leen y no dejan también! También agradezco a la canción "Meisou" de la jpop banda difunta Day After Tomorrow (escuchen la canción es linda!)

Bye cuídense las quiero.


	6. Sakuno 4

Camino y meta

Tengo sueño, hace calor y Momo ronca muy fuerte.

Estamos en camino a la playa, en la van de la mamá de Tomoka conducida por Fuji-sempai.

Fuji-sempai conduce y tararea la canción que suena en la radio, sino me equivoco es Blue Feather de Binecks.

En el asiento de copiloto va Eiji-kun porque quiere dominio absoluto de la radio y a su lado esta Momo-sempai, en la primera hilera de asientos estamos, Tomoka, Ann y yo; en la hilera de atrás están Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo. El resto fueron en la derby-van de Kawamura, porque ahí son hombres y pueden soportar la falta de asientos. Fue Ann la que dijo aquello, y los chicos que van con nosotras simplemente pelearon su sitio para subir, menos Fuji-sempai que desde un inicio subió al asiento de conductor incluso antes de la discusión sobre la repartición de sitios empezara.

Y ahora estábamos en camino.

Con Tomoka y Ann el viaje seria más entretenido, Momo la invito de improvisto y ella acepto ya que no tenía planes. La había visto muchas veces pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, parecía buena persona, directa y risueña.

Lo único que podía decir con seguridad era que entre Ann y Momoshiro se estaba cocinando algo.

Lo mejor que hacer seria imitar a la mayoría, las chicas habían quedado dormidas, los chicos de atrás también los únicos que al parecer no pegaban el ojo era Fuji-sempai y Eiji-kun.

Nyah sakuno-chan, no duermas, me aburriré – la queja de eiji me hizo mucha gracia.

Pero se escucho lejana, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar…

¿Qué estaría haciendo Ryoma-kun en estos momentos en el otro auto?

Ese fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo mi cabeza antes de que mi mente volara en un sueño.

-Ryuzaki-chan, ya llegamos, despierta –

Ah rayos, hace calor y quiero seguir durmiendo… esta… cómodo…

Sigo con los ojos cerrados pero escucho barullo, las voces de Ann y Momoshiro discutiendo sobre quien cargara que, Eiji y Tomoka están gritando algo sobre lo bonita que es la playa, los otros chicos no los logro escuchar…

Entonces la voz que escucho es de Fuji-sempai. Abrí los ojos despacio y el brillo de luz que entraba a través de la puerta corrediza de la van me fastidio los ojos, poco a poco, parpadeo tras parpadeo pude enfocar la vista y vi el rostro sonriente de Fuji-sempai observándome.

-Que bueno que despertaste, ya estaba pensando en llevarte cargada –

Aquellas palabras mas la sonrisa y melódica voz de fuji-sempai hicieron que me sonroje, era de esperarse que haga eso, sentí el calor en mis mejillas en menos de un segundo.

Muchas veces pienso que si no estuviera perdida y asquerosamente enamorada de Ryoma, estaría perdida y asquerosamente enamorada de Fuji a pesar de su sonrisa extraña que siempre da la impresión de estar maquinando algo que hará que su diversión no termine, aunque la obtenga de una manera retorcida.

Tras habernos demorado un buen tiempo en armar las carpas, la parrilla y todo aquello que siempre se lleva a un campamento, es hora de divertirnos.

Ahora se puede ver cuantas personas realmente decidieron venir. Esta todo el equipo legendario de Seigaku, algunas chicas del club femenino de tenis, el equipo actual y algunos invitados aparte, como lo era Ann.

Todo estaba perfectamente organizado, las carpas, los dos toldos grandes que se usarían para poder dar sombra durante el día, las mesas de camping estaban organizadas, las parrillas estaban colocadas para poder hacer las comidas durante estos días en la playa.

Todo estaba listo, ahora algunos chicos y chicas jugaban volleyball, otros estaban jugando en el mar, estaban las parejas que buscaban privacidad y caminaban por ahí.

Y yo estaba tirada como vaca tomando sol junto a Tomoka y Ann. Apenas terminamos de ayudar a armar las cosas tomamos los bolsos que contenían, bloqueador; bronceador y todo aquello que siempre una pone en un neceser para ir a la playa, y nos tendimos en las toallas estiradas, con una sombrilla a cerca de nosotras.

-Creo que tenemos que aplicarnos el bloqueador u el bronceador o sino nos insolaremos… - era cierto, Ann tenia toda la razón en esos momentos.

Pasamos el rato, tomando sol, luego trasladándonos a la zona segura de la sombra del toldo, conversando, entrando al agua un rato, volviendo a tomar sol un rato.

Y paso el rato y luego llego el momento que no quería que llegara, cuando Ann se fue por ahí con Momo y Tomoka con quien sabe quien… creo que tiene algo con Horio pero no lo dice…

Bueno y termine sola, tirada en una toalla, con los audífonos del iPod, en aleatorio y para no aburrirme antes de pasar a una canción, haré una pregunta. Empezemos.

¿Me pasara algo interesante durante este fin de semana? – Love so bright feat. MAPAI – Yamamoto Ryohei.

Bueno, eso parece un buen comienzo que le da esperanza a mi estupido corazon…

Y así voy, por un buen rato… con respuestas tontas y graciosas, parece que Pochi, mi iPod, me quiere mucho… como si eso pudiera ser, simplemente el destino quiere que me ilusione a través de un iPod…

-¿Pasara algo con Ryoma-kun? Hot Time – misono

Bueno, Pochi quiere que tenga mas ilusiones…

¿Será algo interesante? No woman, no cry – utada hikaru

Rayos, según Pochi llorare…

¿Qué es lo mejor de Ryoma? Lovely Cat's Eyes – misono

Como acertas…

¿Confieso mis sentimientos? A. ~Answer~ - misono

Y ahí te callaste… rayos… creo que tengo demasiadas canciones de misono… pero esque ¡canta genial!

¿Debo de olvidarlo? No more make me sick – BoA

Eso no es bueno...

¿Me condiera algo de bonita? PYT (pretty young thing) – Michael Jackson

Jajaja Michael Jackson siempre salva el día…

Bueno tengo sueño y por ahora creo que dormitare un poco…

Y el rato pasa…, no me muevo, duermo por ratos, el sol mata, me esta dando hambre, mis ojos están cerrados y ahora ¿ya no hay sol?

¿Quién apago al sol? – sip, eso pregunte en voz alta, pero la luz golpeaba mis parpados cerrados y ahora no, eso es raro… abro los ojos poco a poco y veo… una sombrilla de playa haciendo sombra sobre mi rostro y parte de mi cuerpo dejando parte de mis piernas libres de sombra pero ¿Quién puso la sombrilla? ¿Volvio Ann o Tomoka?

-Mada, mada dane Ryuzaki, te insolaras en el primer día.

Y ahí estaba, a mi lado derecho sobre la toalla que Ann dejo, echado boca abajo, apoyando su rostro sobre su brazo izquierdo observándome a través de sus lentes oscuros.

Me senté torpemente y el simplemente levanto un poco mas el rostro, ¿en que momento llego…?

-Ryoma-kun…-

-Ryuzaki, estas roja, ponte bloqueador o te insolaras – era una orden lo que salio de sus labios, a la cual yo obedecí al segundo, tome el bloqueador de mi neceser y empecé a aplicar poco a poco, para no terminar lila de tanto bloqueador y mmm hace mas de media hora que se fueron Ann y Tomoka por lo tanto me quede echada mas de media hora, media hora en la cual no cambie de posición…

Si no me volteo tendré dos colores de piel. Pero ahora la sombra me cubre… ah no importa mas tarde le diré a Tomoka que me ponga bronceador en la espalda y me pondré bloqueador adelante…

Pero igual volví a recostarme esta vez boca abajo, con apoyando mi rostro en mi mano derecha, volteando a ver el hermoso rostro de el.

-No te había visto desde que salimos de la escuela- mi pregunta hizo que soltara una risa.

-Dormía en el auto de Tezuka- hizo una pausa para ampliar su sonrisa picara – tiene aire acondicionado- y ahí yo sonreí con el, nos hicieron ir a la escuela muy temprano, y si Ryoma tenia sueño, nada impediria que vaya a dormir a un lugar cómodo y callado.

Y empezamos a hacer algo que generalmente hacemos ahora, conversar. Siempre que estoy con el, converso, aprendí a interpretar mejor sus gestos, su extraño sentido del humor. Le gusta poner, con indirectas, en evidencia. Me di cuenta que el apreciaba mucho a los sempais, a las amistades que había hecho aca en Japón. Me entere pequeñeces de su familia. Lo estaba conociendo y al hacerlo, yo era feliz.

-Ryuzaki, demos un paseo-

Le sonreí y me levante junto con el, y empezamos a caminar. Uno al lado del otro, por un buen rato, nos habíamos alejado de el grupo, no había nadie solo la orilla del mar y la arena.

Y en ese momento, tomo mi mano y la encarcelo con sus dedos. Creando un candado, un candado que yo no quería romper.

*******

Buen aquí una nueva entrega, espero que les haya gustado y jajá! Ya paso algo al fin!

Lo de preguntas y aleatorio es algo que mis amigos y yo hacemos cuando nos aburrimos y las canciones que salieron de verdad las saque al random, pense hacerlo así para que si salía una que daba risa pudiera ser muy muy gracioso, pero justo salieron esas y grite: PTMR! Que exacto XD!

Espero sus reviews que los aprecio mucho mucho ;D

Las quiero.

PoW


End file.
